Silver Sable (Marvel's Spider-Man)
Silver Sablinova, also known by her alias Silver Sable, is an antagonist turned ant-heroine in Marvel's Spider-Man, the PlayStation 4 video game. She and her team, Sable International, are hired by Mayor Norman Osborn to bring order to the city. History Early history Silver Sable is the princess of the Eastern European nation of Symkaria. Trained from early childhood by the greatest warriors in the world, she also serves as the unquestioned leader—and finest soldier—of Sable International, an elite task force that was founded by her grandfather. Marvel's Spider-Man Due to threats against his life, Norman Osborn hires Silver Sable and her mercenaries to protect him. Her first encounter with Spider-Man is at a business operated by the Inner Demons, in which she and her team are successful in capturing him. It is only through the intervention of Yuri Watanabe that she permits him to walk away. When Dr. Morgan Michaels is attacked by the Demons, she and her team take him to safety. Mary Jane Watson learns first-hand how dangerous Sable is for herself when she sneaks into Osborn's penthouse in order to uncover information from his secret lab. Despite being unarmed and trapped on the balcony, Sable fires on her, forcing her to leap off the edge. After the prisoners escape from Ryker's Island and The Raft, Spider-Man is placed on her target list. Her men continue to attempt apprehension of him, and she manages to get the drop on him when he follows Mister Negative after he kidnaps Dr. Michaels. The two strike a truce, as she can see that they are working toward a common goal, and she covers his back while he enters the lab. Sable later calls Spider-Man to let him know she is leaving the country. Seeing him in action and helping those who hate him has caused her to reflect on her own purpose, although her agents stay in New York due to being paid by Mayor Osborn. Personality Sable is a determined person. She abides by a strict code, and will stop at nothing to complete a contract, even if that means violating laws or constitutional rights in the process, if she deems it necessary. However, she appears to derive no pleasure from it, and will never violate a law without a reason. She is passionate, and does not take well to setbacks, failures, or being opposed. When the Inner Demons manage to steal the GR-27serum, she snaps at Spider-Man for intervening, accusing him of making things worse. When her client, Mayor Osborn, opposes her suggestion of being escorted to the site where the GR-27 antiserum is being produced, and berates her for the setbacks she has endured, she shows signs of distress, and later steps on a balcony to calm down. She does remain composed, even when angered, as she ends up forming a truce with Spider-Man in order to save Osborn from Mister Negative, in spite of her less-than-amicable feelings towards the web-slinger for interfering with her operations. For all her tough exterior and personality, she does show an ability for compassion and empathy, and a sense of honor. When Doctor Octopus beats Spider-Man soundly and leaves him gravely wounded in the GR-27 facility, she prioritizes saving him above pursuing Doc Ock, and abides by Spider-Man's wishes to be taken care of at the F.E.A.S.T. shelter. She later helps preparing Spider-Man for surgery, and upon seeing Mary Jane's shock at Spider-Man's wounds, she decides to leave instead of arresting her for breaking into Osborn's penthouse earlier. Abilities * Indomitable will: Sable is portrayed as unyielding in her missions, relentless in her pursuit and most notably unfazed by the fact that the object of her hunt, Spider-Man, is in fact a meta-human, whose powers far supersede her own abilities, although this has not impeded her in the slightest. As such, she has never given up on any of her missions, with her determination and unstoppable force of will making her an extremely dangerous and formidable opponent even to the likes of Spider-Man. * Peak human condition * Master combatant: '''Trained extensively in her early childhood by the most accomplished warriors on the planet, Sable is an extraordinary hand-to-hand combatant and martial artist, excelling in multiple fields of combat. * '''Expert markswoman * Multilingual: Sable knows at least two languages. She speaks Symkarian, being the heir to the Symkarian crown, but also speaks English fluently, albeit with a slight Eastern European accent. It is unknown at this point whether she speaks additional languages. Paraphernalia Equipment Sable generally has the latest technology and equipment at her disposal, provided by Sable International. She is often seen dual wielding her signature pistols while in battle, and captures enemies with a red, electric rope. Gallery Silver Sable from MSM screen.png 6603789-sable+game.jpg Marvel-spider-man-ps4 Sable.png Sable.jpg Spider-Man-PS4-Silver-Sable-screen-1.png Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Spiderman Characters Category:Female